


we dream of a brand new start

by dulldork



Series: for the stories we will tell [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, fostering, george is bi, hugh is our child now that you've read this book, i will add, this is why i shouldn't be allowed to write past 2am, ya know what joseph reed i'm making a horrible person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 00:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulldork/pseuds/dulldork
Summary: Sometimes they come because they have connections. Sometimes they come because they have nowhere else to go. Sometimes they don't even know why they're coming. But whoever comes will leave with something they didn't know they needed.Mercer Place is place people come too for the people with nothing left, or everything left.Sometime those people are damaged because they're tired of hiding their voice, because they're done not taking a stand, because they aren't allowed to be who they are.





	we dream of a brand new start

**Author's Note:**

> okay um there is a fic probably similar to this in a foster home way but i am not going to steal any plot or character backstories(Maria & Herc w/JRey, Thomas murdering, etc).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> backstory of the foster home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am going to reference a ton of historical figure but melina lambert-clement is an oc for this universe so don't look her up(but please do everyone else!)
> 
> i also am going to reference historical events so kudos to you if you understand them

Hugh Mercer and George Washington were best friends.

They grew up together, having known each other since their small age of two. Each of their parents worked together, so they often would see each other when at work parties. However their friendship only happened because of some champagne bottles, a rocket, and clean up duty(which wasn't George's fault, by the way!).

George and Hugh were always there for each other, through thick and thin. Hugh was there when George landed in trouble for not even reading the letter some kid wrote him for the world-wide pen pal project. George was their when Hugh spilled punch all over himself at their Halloween dance. Hugh was their when George's two-year-boyfriend, Joseph Reed, was caught cheating on him. And so on, but mostly Hugh embarrassing himself.

One day, after the two of them had graduated college and were working as interns at Hugh's cousins law practice Hugh suggested something: "We should start a foster home." "Why?" "George the system is pretty messed up, and I want there to be a safe, open option to all kids." "Sure let's do it." "Wait-really?" "Yeah, I can goggle what paper work we need and what qualifications we should meet while you look for places tonight." "Why should I be looking places?" "Our apartment?" "Oh yeah sorry."

So they did.

 

They began to foster some kids. Some of them were on the young side, others just about to be adults-but Hugh didn't care. Hugh always wanted to do something for others, and he found a way to make people feel secure and happy. George originally wanted to make a name for himself, do something great that would reach the hearts of others. However, George soon realized that with every time one of their kids would smile, or every time someone would say 'Yeah, Clement Place is the best for anyone' that he was doing something great, and that he wouldn't change it for the world.

George and Hugh's Clement Place became known as the 'place to be' and a safe home for really anyone in the foster system, and extremely welcoming to anybody of anything. The two had named the place after their mutual friend, Melina Lambert-Clement, who had helped them put the whole thing together, but was unwilling to take any credit. Melina was currently living in France with her husband and their two kids, Natalie and Henrietta.

 

Clement Place had been founded for seven years when it happened.

 

It was a normal day- _a Tuesday_ -when George received the phone call. Hugh had gone out to buy some groceries for their fridge, which had been nearly empty due to the feast made the night before. George wasn't even really paying attention when he picked up his phone, expecting to be a call about a placement or a prank call from one of the former kids. So when the words 'emergency' and 'contact' ran through his mind he was confused. "Excuse me, could you repeat yourself?" _"Yes sir, are you Hugh Mercer's emergency contact?"_ "Um...yes?" _"Great, we need you to come quick, Mr. Mercer has gotten in a car accident._ _"_ "I'll be right over."

The next few hours were mostly a blur for George, him rushing to the hospital, calling the oldest(a John Hancock) to watch the other kids while he was at the hospital, being hurried to the room where he was to wait, sitting there for what felt like hours. It was at 11 o'clock when someone spoke to him telling him what happened and explaining Hugh's condition. _'Car crash.' 'Other driver wasn't paying attention.' 'Coma' 'Small chance that he'll pull through.'_ The small little glimmers of hope were being thrown at him by the nurses, until a large siren went off, causing everyone to run off, leaving George extremely confused and dazed. 

However, it was only when the doctor looked at him sadly when he finally understood perfectly.

 

Hugh was dead.

 

George finally let out a sob, his throat feeling as if it was being twisted, his head aching, heart clenching. Reality overwhelmed him, and he staggered to the ground. His eyes were red and grief stricken as he looked up, making sure the doctor wasn't lying.

The ride home was even worse. George would have never expected in a million years that this is what would have happened today. He would have never guessed he'd be driving home knowing his best friend for life died, not even an hour ago. When he walked into the home there was luckily only a few of the older kids waiting for him.

"George what happened?" John asked, seeing the older man's face.

"Yeah Mr. Washington! You look absolutely dreadful." Mary Ball commented, poking his cheek when he sat down on one of large chairs in their sitting room.

George took a deep breath-he wasn't going to lie, because that wouldn't do anyone any good. But he was hesitant in how he should phrase it.

"Hugh got into a car accident today..." He trailed off not sure how he should continue.

"And?" Augustine continued, obviously sure how this was going.

"...he didn't make it."

The three gasped, Mary holding her hand over he mouth. Augustine looked as if he was going to cry. He'd basically been raised here, as he had spent the rest of his life bouncing from house to house, and having spent the past seven years here made him consider himself a Washington himself. Hence Augustine going be 'Augustine Washington'. John was somber, staring at his hands.

George wrapped his arms around them, and the four of them stayed there, hugging for what felt like forever, trying to fully understand what had happened. Hugh was dead, which meant George was lost to run his foster home and take care of all these kids with his best friend to guide him.

John finally asked a question that was on Georges mind; "What are we going to do?"

 

Two years later and Clement Place had changed.

George was still running the place, taking in kids by the storm. He was becoming older, but he knew he had a lot of drive left in him to continue his and Hugh's story. To continue what they worked on for nearly a century. The kids have changed, John moved to California a year ago, and still sends his wishes. A lot of kids have arrived recently, just yesterday he welcomed a hurricane of child here, Alexander Hamilton. George wistfully looked in the horizon, feeling awfully like a cliché story. He turned around looking at the fairly new sign on the front of the home. It wasn't that obvious, but it was _there_. 

 

_'Mercer Place'_

_'named after it's wonderful co-founder, Hugh Mercer'_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hA um don't worry i'm not planning on abandoning this fic. but hugh is amazing and go google all the characters because i searched up 'george Washington's friends' for names
> 
> okay so recap:
> 
> -ah, mixter reader  
> mixter rich, sire  
> -did'ya hear the news about good old General Mercer  
> no  
> -you know clement place  
> yeah  
> -they renamed it after him, the mercer legacy is secure  
> sure  
> -and all he had to do was die because of my writing  
> that's a lot less work  
> -the hamilsquad oughta give it a try  
> HA


End file.
